Glee Me
by XxMusaxX
Summary: This sint actually a crossover sorry, but its still intresting and has no where to put orginal works, talk about no imagination P this story is my best, read it lol blood gore yaoi lang.
1. Chapter 1

Disfiguration Glee Me

My Name is Musashi, and I am being born but my soul is being bound back by chains as fire was now burning my human body. I saw his eyes like a screaming fiery storm, his arms trying to keep me white and pure hands pull me the other way, and blue gloved hands pull me out..."What's wrong with it? Its hideous!" " Throw it away ahaha in the trash" "your keeping this baby!" "Is it female? then have it killed, its legal." "No...no its male.." I hear voices as an undeveloped voice screeches in agony, it is my own. My deformed body twitches with a disturbing manner and even more sickening crack.

_"A fetus is the product of irresponsible adults._

_  
Here I am,_

_  
Without a name._

_  
I don't even know why I'm here_

_  
I don't even know_

_  
if I just live for a few months_

__

I want to be loved. I want to be born.

_  
Staring at the inside of the mother's body,_

_  
I felt something go fast._

_  
It was the second month of consciousness_

_  
I can't do anything yet._

_  
Before long, here comes a plug"_

"go through with the procedure.." "get this child to the tank, the arm is lost within the mother, get it out now." "Vespera, what are you attempting?" I felt cool wind on me as I could feel myself in someone's arms. I was being taken down a hallway. "Im changing this child's gender to male, I wont let them kill this innocent life.." "Your crazy" "I'm human" I felt surge of pain after pain as my body was being cut, I passed out in agony.

_"I was scraped out._

_  
The pain goes through my incomplete body_

_  
My mother's screaming stings my ears._

_  
People in white gowns picked me up_

_  
In their cruel eyes, I see myself,_

_  
covered with blood without a right arm_

_  
They wrapped me in a black plastic sheet_

_  
Loosing consciousness, I try to think calmly_

_  
If you love me the way I am,_

_  
even if I'm deformed, it is fine with me_

_  
I can't forgive you_

__

If you can't love me, I rather die as I am

_  
That's why I don't bother to cry_

_  
like a newborn baby,_

_  
and I'll just sleep in peace_

_  
Just once,_

_  
I want to feel my mother's love with my handThis may be love._

_  
Thank you_

_  
The door was tightly closed_

_  
and will never open again_

_  
I must be yours in the future"_

I awoke, I could feel my lost arm returned to my right socket, ripped from the strong grip of pure evil. I shook with sudden chills, it was cold here, I could feel a cold hand on my small cheek. "Look at him...Beautiful" "Not really, disgusting really, but better than before" " No..He's beautiful..I can see it in him" "At least the skin tissue is reforming..." "Your going to be a heartbreaker, aren't you?" "you truly are a crazy man" "get me the head of department.." "what for?" "I quit today, I have to watch over this baby." "..."

_"Are you really sure about this?_

_  
Yes._

_  
How many times have you had an abortion?_

_  
This is the first time for me_

_  
I've been involved in countess abortions, murders._

_  
Can you forgive me?_

_  
I'm asking you one more time._

_  
Are you sure about this?_

_  
Yes._

_  
Are you ready?_

_  
Yes._

_  
Let's get started._

__

La, la, la...

__

The body will be burnt until it has disappeared

_  
SAYONARA"_

I opened my eyes and stared at a blurry image of a man, white mask, goggles, hair net, and blue gloves with an aqua colored uniform. "You have the most beautiful black eyes..." I looked into his own eyes, red through the goggles, I could see myself, a bundle of flesh in blankets, my eyes began to water, disgusting...Im a deformity, I'm a disgusting creature, I'm not even human..I'm...sickening...What am I...? I closed my eyes, the site of me was sick enough to make me vomit, Im ugly, a sick disgusting creature, please let me die in my sleep...

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Happy Glee Me

My name is Musashi, and I am 6 years old..Today was my birthday but here I am on the back of a cops car covered in blood, it stings my eyes and burns in my mouth as I wait for them to finish up and take me somewhere safe..someplace I'll hate...

She hauled me up the stairs and knocked roughly on the door, A man with a young face and slicked back hair in a pony tail answered, he looked beautiful for a man, his grey and navy uniform blended with the black tiled apartments, he looked at me and my mother and I saw a insane like feeling inside him snap, I could see it in black eyes as he grabbed her by the shirt and threw her down the flights of stairs, I turned to go to my mother obediently, but he grabbed me and shoved me inside his house.

_"Long lost words whisper slowly to me _

_  
Still can't find what keeps me here _

_  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside _

_  
I know you're still there "_

It began to drizzle slightly and I looked up to the sky and tilted my head in a curious manner, it hit against the blood that caked over my face and cloths, I wanted to wash myself but I was afraid to let my guard down right now, more memories came into my head and I could feel my left eye twitch. "Throw it in the trash haha" "I hate you...stupid ugly creature" "Your so disgusting Musashi..." "Why did you have to be born?" "your so worthless Musashi" "why cant you die so I can be free" "you cause me pain, is that what you want to do to your own mother?" "don't cry you pathetic worm" "heartbreaker" "disgusting" "creature" "die" "kill it" "what is it?" "its not human..."

_" Watching me wanting me _

_  
I can feel you pull me down _

_  
Fearing you loving you _

_  
I won't let you pull me down "_

My right arm hurts from time to time, it twitches, sometimes it breaks thing without me knowing I was crushing something to hard, its out worldly strong, that in itself is the arm of a demon pulled from the grasp of an angry Satan wanting to keep me to himself...My head hurts a lot sometimes so, I see images, like these memories and hear these words then it just becomes a strong pulse like a beating heart, or it will be a strong beeping noise that fills my head and makes me want to scream out in pain, it hurts to hear it...everything hurts for me sometimes, even breathing, I think its because I was never meant to so my body must be punished for being born..Im sorry...Im sorry... He slammed the door shut behind him and glared at me, I backed up and looked down he had a sick smile as he reached for a bat, I didn't know what he was going to do, he walked towards me and grabbed me by my hair and hit me in the face with that bat, he hit me again and threw me on the ground and began to beat me with it I screamed again and again for him to stop as the pain made me cry. He didn't stop though he kept hitting me over and over and I clutched at the carpet so hard my nails began to bleed as I tried to pull myself away, I did get away for a second and ran into the main room he was right behind me I knew I tried to hide but he'd knock over whatever I tried to get behind for protection...Hitting me against the back with the bat I slammed against a desk and a vase fell ontop of me, I could feel pain as it cut through the skin on my forehead, then I could feel him trample me with the bat again and again hitting that spot where the glass was deep in the forehead already..

_"Hunting you I can smell you - Alive _

_  
Your heart pounding in my head"_

I could see men coming towards me from a distance I felt safe near the strong cops though, they wouldn't let anything happen to me, I know they wouldn't..would they...No..No they wont.. ...I cried out again asking, pleading him to stop and he grabbed me and smirked with an evil sadistic smile he stared into my eyes and that's when I knew...He threw me against the thankfully closed and unlit furnace, I knew he was going to smash my head in if I didn't do something...I looked into his eyes again as he leaned down over me, my hand clutched something hard, and it was metal he drew back to swing putting all his might into this one, I pulled the object in front of me and closed my eyes..

_"Watching me wanting me _

_  
I can feel you pull me down _

_  
Saving me raping me _

_  
Watching me"_

A cop came in front of me, probably to greet those men and keep me out of harm..but my minds flashes refused to stop I couldn't even control my mind any longer, I feel like...Like such a monster, like an animal that needs to be caged up... I felt warm blood splatter all over me, it was in my mouth all over my cloths and I opened my eyes, which was a bad idea it stung from the blood, I hissed trying to see, then I did see...I had grabbed a fire scorcher..the long pointed hooked tip was lodged into his mouth and hooked up through his eye, his other eye was staring at me as tears rolled down my face and I started to cry"...Im sorry...Im sorry...father..."

"I will take him I am his legal guardian as of the death of mister Homma" said a man with short black hair and a fake smile, another man was holding a camera, he had white hair and seemed to be very old, I shook my head and got up," I don't know them..I don't want to go with them..." I said quietly, my voice was only a whisper as I began to walk away when I heard the cop say," You don't have a choice boy, you have to go with them, it's the law.." I shook my head and ran away from there as fast as I could. I could hear there footsteps echoing behind me to catch up to me but I didn't care, I had to get out of there and I had to find someplace safe...away from those horrible people.. I could see a man up ahead and I made a move to run past him but he caught me by the arm and I struggled," Let me go!" I hissed in my quiet voice, glaring at him, but I saw red shining eyes and panicked more, was it a monster, a demon here to finally take my life? I could see the other two men from before coming up," Ah thank you, that's ours, we'll be taking him.." said the man with black hair, but this new man, who dressed in a cloak that blended with the deep color of night just shook his head and said in a voice that made my heart stop for a minute," No..I'll take him..He seems to be a very fit child, I can use a boy like him in my Dojo, its legal so I shall be his new master.." he picked me up cradling me to his chest as if I where his mini bride and walked off. I could hear the other men protest but we turned a corner and then all was dark...

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Young Blood Glee Me

My name is...Musashimazuchi...and I am 12 years old..and I am a murderer, I ran away from my master because I had a feeling one day I'd snap and kill him when I have feared I love him and think of him as a precious friend , its best to never see him ever again, to end up killing him. I ran as far as I could but the urges got higher and higher, I could hear the strong beating heartbeat as my eyes began to bleed I looked in front of me and saw a shopping mall..I licked my dry lips and smiled, laughing in a dazed insane voice as I neared it..

"My uncertain soul melts entirely into oblivion

While I'm puzzled by the visible scars, I stretch out my hand

In a bright white field of vision, at the end, time is uncontrollable

The tears running off won't come back, the promise from that day"

I could feel the demon within me taking over as my energy field blasted open the doors and all the windows shattered, all the glass broke inside the medium sized mall and people screamed, I put up a shield, none of them could escape me...I felt..hungry...so..hungry..I rushed forward and took the sword I had stolen from the dojo and began to rip apart person after person I could hear the sirens from outside and the dull heartbeat in my ears now weakening, I ate organs and drank blood feeding my inner lusts and desires. I began to laugh as I killed everything, animals, women, men, children, they all screamed at me pleading for mercy, pleading for there lives that I took without a second thought or feeling of guilt. I looked out in front of me and smirked evilly "it begins..."

"No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting

The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again

I was unfulfilled by the constantly overflowing passions

If only just for a little while..., I want to return to human form"

I slaughtered person after person sprayed in warm blood and insides as I felt something tear from my back, long demonic leather and feather lined wings I smiled admiring them. There where only ten people left for me to kill I found five of them murdering them with a shocking blast of power from my mind, two hiding in the bathroom, I controlled the water and made it flowed down there throats and drowned them. and then 3 more, it was a family, a mother, a father, and a young boy a little older then me and I smirked walking towards them, I killed the mother by crushing her insides with a swipe of my hand and the father, I killed by draining all his blood from his neck, and then, the boy. I advanced towards him.

"If you're going to erase the pains in my heart, then go right ahead and kill me

Don't look so lonely, at least at the end I want you to smile

Just for you"

He smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen and said "thank you.." I blinked feeling awkward the words that came from cherry lips he smiled at me, he had blond hair to his shoulders with light blue highlights and pale face, I hovered down looking at him and tilted my head in a curious fashion he giggled at me and tried to reach for my long flowing hair spilling out from behind me over my shoulder."Yours so beautiful.." He said softly and I felt very strange, all my life I've been the disgusting creature and this child is calling me beautiful as if I were something other then a hideous monster, as if I was some sort of angel. He smiled and just looked at me with adoration," why..why do you like me..?" I asked tilting my head."You killed my parents, they beat me a lot.." flashes went through my head of my mother..my father.."They called me ugly..told me I was nothing.." more flashes,"They said if it was there choice they'd throw me away" at that I scooped him up and flew out of the mall with him clutching to my chest.

"Take another breath

You can't find what's importantDestroy all of the peace

Make the same mistake over again"

My smile grew as he slept in my arms as we flew over the sky I was looking for a place to live now, a place to stay and rest away from people that im sure id kill without regret but him, he was different, I cannot kill him, he is just like me, he is made for me, he's mine now. I landed and my wings disappeared into nothingness, I laid him on the ground and I sat next to his sleeping body, flowers formed all around me as a house of flowers was being built, I blinked my black eyes and tilted my head. I didn't care what happened around me as long as it didn't happen to me so I watched the boy sleep as a light rain began to pour down the sirens of cops could still be heard even all the way back here.

"No one could stop them, the tears only we could forgive at our parting

The past promise we made to stop the mistakes from repeating over again "

Suddenly I felt sad as tears fell from my eyes, I felt like I had done this before, somewhere, like this has happened before and I laid on him closing my eyes that tears fell from and I said," I promised this wouldn't happen..im sorry.." I don't know why I said that it didn't make sense, but I closed my eyes and wept for a long time before I cried myself to sleep and my nightmare filled dreams where all I had to console myself.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

2 can be as bad as 1 Glee Me

A smirk was on strawberry lips, it was dark at the old shopping square and people where still running about to get all the things they needed for their homely needs, but that wouldn't be the most pressing issue any longer. "mmm.." A moan of excitement and a bare fist clenched as a small figure was making its way to the middle of the square of people who just ignored the teen. Smirking he held out a hand to the sky and closed his eyes, a swirling vortex surrounded the now started and shocked people of the village another excited noise escaped the throat of the creature now in the middle of them all as eyes opened mixed with red and grey and a storm of black blue and purple lines and energy of aura raged above.

"mind lost within its own self

Existing to feed its hunger

Your body hollowed empty shell

Awaiting feed of the ages

Darkness will cover the mind

Casting a shade on reasoning

Immolation of the human self

Conflagration of the ego "

"Dark Embrace...Of Laeirs" Black markings appeared on his face the markings began to glow as a Scythe appears from the ground and he grips it in his hands, acid tears flowed down his face as he rips open dimensions in the rift that sucks people into them and crushes them to a bloody pulp, blood spattered the floor of the vortex as his voice raised with a sick cackle. He sees a very attractive and scared looking boy with long blond hair and blue eyes trying to back away from the terrifying sight, Musashi reached forward and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close.,"Feel my embrace of laeirs..." he clutches him and drags him down into the rift and a large metallic scythe appears and Muashi grips it and holds it above his head then brings it down on him as hard as his strength and body will allow him.

"Burn in your own hell

Life grand holding cell

Two become as one

One become a slave

Burn the eye to blind

Keeping truth from mind

Breathe in the life

Breathe in the lie "

The force of Musashi's Scythe was so strong it tears the embrace of laeirs apart and forces them to crash into earth, Musashi pants getting up on his hands and knees and shaking as he stands fully and walks toward the last body barley alive and grips its hair to lift it to his face and he points to a scratch on his face," see what you've done you vile creature?" he then grins psychotically and smacks the person across the face then smashes their head into the ground, finally granting the poor weakling death after having to suffer through the massive and brutal attack.

"No longer are you human

Just a leech of the addiction

Loathing 'till insanity

Mental deterioration

To destroy the faith

In humanity

Life shell - shocks your empty shell

Hatred for those privileged unlike you "

"Filthy...disgusting mortals...you will...all perish the day you tore me from the embrace of my home...you will all perish and burn in hell forever! ahahah! I will make sure of it..." A psychotic look marred a beautiful face as the souls of all those he killed today rushed forward and he tainted them all black and a rift in the ground appeared and a long red and gnarled hand reached up to take them, a dreaming sigh escaped Musashi's lips as he touched the long fingernail of the red hand. Musashi licked his lips and turned away, but in front of him he saw Hazusa, he was staring at him with an odd expression," You said you where coming here to get groceries..." Musashi blinked and laughed," haha sorry, forgot to tell you I don't require food for a long time, get whatever you want.." Musashi looked at all the dead bodies," something tells me it will be free of charge..haha.."

"You think you will win

But you can't face the

System of self destruction

Life skins mind bleeding dry

Hatred for the self and the life "

Hazusa looked around and stood close to Musashi, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, then looked behind him, the arm and hand had disappeared, Musashi wrinkled his nose despite his cold and evil appearance covered in blood, it looked quite cute." Lets get out of here soon, it reeks of dead humans.." Musashi walked over to a blood spattered, half clean stand of bread and picked out two loafs and an egg," you eat this right? here" He handed the food to Hazusa and started out to look for a new place to live, Hazusa followed him nibbling on the piece of bread given to him and he yawned," Musa-Sama.." Musashi's shoulder twitched as he heard his name ," Im sleepy..." Hazusa said with a shy and timid voice, Musashi turned around and bent down tilting his head, those deep dark swirling eyes that scared Hazusa so much where staring straight into his soul. Musashi picked him up and carried on walking towards the moonlight, soon they where in a forest and Musashi put him down and laid on the ground closing his eyes."Musashi...do you require sleep to..?" "No" was the simple reply he got and Hazusa nodded and curled up going to sleep. it would be years before they found a good place for both of them to settle down. In the middle of the night Hazusa looked at Musashi and cuddled closer to him and blushed," Musa..shi..I love you.."

The end


	5. Chapter 5

Worship Glee Me

We were older now..He was 14..I was 15..He was laying on his bed with those long black locks around his beautiful face and down to his shoulders and chest, he was wet from the shower with only a towel around his waist and I couldn't help but stare, he was so damn beautiful...his black eyes opened, those long lashes and liquid glazed eyes stared straight at me, I used to fear that glance, but now, now I craved it, loved it. I want him to always just look at me with those beautiful eyes...

"My eyes that floated in glass were simply

Looking at you

The fragments of kindness are also missing

The repeating signals

Continue to speak of love only out of my lips

I take out the plugs running from my entire body

And with my own legs, just once more,

I looked at this sky"

I crawled up to him on the bed, a felt a firm hold on my waist pull me closer and I smiled gently, he was used to my constant brushed and curious affections, he just accepted them he didn't really return them, only when needed, I was so curious of what it was to be with another person sexually, more so with a male. Musashi wasn't one to feel emotions only...power and psychoticness once the evil spread through him, but he really wasn't the rash type. I looked at him and blushed," Musashi-sama..what's it like to be sexually involved with another male...in intercourse..." I asked looking a little shy and timid, I could feel the laugh rumbling in his chest and it made me shiver, his body was something amazing, a playground of pleasure.

"The world that expands inside of dreams is /the last secret garden/

Inside of you I've already completely vanished, but only my name...

Will not forget"

"Well...would you like to find out...?" I felt the heat in my body double at the offer and I squirmed a little in his grasp, I looked at him and blushed again my whole face lighting up and my toes curled in my socks with the pleasure I could feel just at the images that rushed into my head. "M-Musashi-Sama...I...I would..." My mouth couldn't form word's right and I felt young and stupid, I could feel the laughter in his chest again it tickled my bare stomach. "I suppose...I could..show you my idea..of how love is to be made..where I come from.." A dark and evil smirk came to his lips but I didn't care, I didn't care about the pain I might feel I wanted him and I needed him bad right now.

"In a distorted loophole in time

The knife that stabbed me in the back gives me wings

And I keep looking at the sky

In order to burn up all of the memories

Running through my entire body

I only looked at you..."

Musashi sat up my body following with his he unbuttoned my pants and smirked at me, I blushed and whimpered some in my throat, He pulled the clothing off me and took off the boxers I was wearing underneath them. I was still young but I managed to have a 6 1/2 long and right now very hard dick. I knew it might have been a bold move but I reached down and pulled the towel off Musashi's waist and clung to his chest and blushed," teach me.." He smiled and gently pushed me back," I will need some..items of help then..I will return.." he got up and walked to his dresser taking out a small box he coming back closer to me but my mind was still in awe and mesmerization at the marvel that was the glorious sight of his bare naked ass. I myself had some muscle on my bones but Musashi was sickly pale and feminine his curvy hips round globe like ass and thin thighs that where shaped like a woman's legs.

"The world that expands inside of your arms is /the last secret garden/

If inside of you I've already completely vanished, don't forget...

The things that you embraced

Softly close your eyes

It's okay if you're cut off from the light

If you want to see dreams"

He pulled out chains, a whip, restraints, handcuffs, tape, and a dagger and tossed them on the bed and laid against the headboard and smiled at me, I blushed and looked at the items to Musashi and gulped wondering what, and how more so, we where to use them. Musashi had a tinge of a pink blush on his cheeks and his eyes seemed to soften making him look all the more like a girl. "Rape me.." Those two words made my world spin and I looked at the items and him again still at a loss and I couldn't seem to understand. "w-...what?" I asked him, unsure if I even heard him right," Rape me.." he repeated, and I blushed," But..wouldn't that hurt you..?" and he chuckled," where I come from pain is pleasure, in our worlds we are reversed from you, I take the most satisfaction in being hurt and used.." All the blood in me was running to the place between my legs and I couldn't help but laugh a little nervously.

"But they've already noticed..."

Everything about you who raised your hand high

The world that expands inside of dreams is /the last secret garden/

Inside of you I've already completely vanished, but just don't forget...

My name"

I Took the handcuffs and chains and cuffed Musashi's hands and chained them to the bed I took the restraints and did the same to his stomach and I pulled his legs to his shoulders wrapping the chains over and around them and chaining them to the wall to, I took the tape to add to the security so that nothing would come undone and let him break free, if Musashi wanted me to rape him and give him pleasure then I would, I love him. I took the whip in my hand and the Dagger in the other and asked him," So..if I cut you..it..it would feel..good?" I asked him and he leaned his head back and smirked,"Incredible.." I nodded and then sliced his inner thigh gently and he blushed and moaned as if it were my tongue instead of a sharp object that now made blood drip onto the bed. I threw back the whip and hit him on the chest with it he arches his back and groaned closing his eyes. I put the whip down and poked at the small hole of his ass and blushed, he was so tight and warm, I slipped my finger inside it and he hissed,"Mmmm..don't stop.." I smiled a bit and fingered his tight hole until I thought that was all he'd need, he wanted pain anyway, I put my hand on his shoulder and sliced open his other shoulder with the dagger he moaned loud with pleasure, then I shoved my cock into his ass.

"The world that expands inside of your arms is /the last secret garden/

I only looked at you

Only you"

I thrust inside him again and again I could hear his voice hitch and his body wither beneath mine," ooh more! Harder! Deeper! Hazusa!" I moaned at how tight he was and panted I blushed when he called out my name and I focused on his demands going harder and deeper whenever he wanted it, I never thought he'd be so dirty," Hmmm Faster oh yes Hazusa Mmmm" I found that spot within him that made him scream out in pleasure as I soaked the dagger in his blood slicing open his arm. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out this was my first sexual experience and it felt to good to be true, I slammed into Musashi hard leaving marks all over him with the knife I leaned down and kissed him, he kissed me back and my heart fluttered for a moment. His hips where moving to mine and I finally climaxed buried deep inside him. I panted and blushed and he smiled at me," Was it what you expected? heheh now be a good boy and untie me." I blushed," What about you?" He shook his head," I don't have orgasm." I blinked and nodded taking off all the bondage and laying on his chest. He smiled at me and held me to him, I fell asleep in those arms, so thin yet so powerful, he amazes me...he is my object of affection...of worship.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Psychotic Happiness Glee me

It was 9:26 on a Thursday night, a semi-tall figure was looking at a house on the street of an old run down village, everyone lived in trailers and about 2 miles apart from each other, a high and cruel pitched laugh left strawberry lips as the figure lithe and sleek in all black leather began to walk towards the dirt spattered spoiled cream colored trailer and a smug little smirk was tugging the corner of his lips. Narrow eyes lined with eyeliner and long lashes widened with anticipation...Now was the time for revenge...

_"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing _

_Broken your servant I kneel _

_It seems what's left of my human side _

_Is slowly changing in me "_

Hands in black leather clenched as the door was getting closer and closer, time began to slow as everything felt so hazy and all that was seen now in black eyes was a screen of red the frames of his surrounds outlined within. Breath getting faster the middle of summer yet cold blooded it made fog around a fanged mouth, the knob was clenched and then ripped back. Long black hair blows with the dull breeze of dusk as startled green eyes lock onto mine which scream with glee at the images in my head already forming.

_"Looking at my own reflection _

_When suddenly it changes_

_Violently it changes (oh no)_

_There is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon in me"_

This figure very much like mine rose cautiously and spoke with a gentle voice of an angel," Musashi...?" My own voice, so imperfect, high yet slightly masculine in the fluent Japanese I spoke,"Hello..." A belt around in almost inhumanly small waist held two swords, taking them out of black sheaths and holding one behind my back from my shoulder the other at my waist in front of me, a sick smile and feeling inside me was beginning to grow as my mouth started to water in excitement.

_"Get up, come on get down with the sickness _

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me _

_You mother get up _

_You fucker get up _

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me"_

Memories that flood back to me a soft angelic voice cooing to me as I lay bleeding on the floor races through my mind as those memories are replaced with a hatred I can't seem to satisfy. My eyes close and then open again blood vessels popping at the exhilaration I begin to feel as blood tears run down a pale face and I smile and laugh and walk forward slowly tilting my head in a psychotic manner, staring into terrified eyes."Hello...Kaa-san..." My voice is a breathy whisper as I lung forward and tear light brown locks in my hair from her head and my hands trace the place from the bottom of her eye to her chin...My fingers twitch and I smile, I plunge one nailed finger into her eye socket and tear out an eye as well as a scream from lips given to me. My other hand rips at the dress she wears and metal nails tear into a thin stomach as the being is laid helpless to whatever I wish to do. I bring an organ to my lips with a sadistic laugh and begin the feast that will finally subside my hunger.

_"I can see inside you, the sickness is rising _

_Don't try to deny what you feel _

_It seems that all that was good has died _

_And is decaying in me"_

The extreme joy I feel drives me to laugh louder with a psychotic pitch as I tear open her stomach and listen to her gurgle on her own blood, not so angelic anymore now are we voice of a deceitful angel? I grab her ribs and rip them back making sure it hurts but no killing her yet as I dip me head down and nibble on blood caked sweet insides. My body shivering and tensing with enjoyment as I purr like a content kitten with its milk.

_"It seems you're having some trouble _

_In dealing with these changes_

_Living with these changes (oh no) _

_The world is a scary place _

_Now that you've woken up the demon in me "_

My eyes close as I tear off velvet like flesh the meat that drives me to live and the happiness that fills the emptiness I've felt inside. I pull back sweating and I trace my sword lovingly, tearing open her shoulder to finger tip with the sharp blade as my hand pulls out her eye and brings it to my lips. I swallow without chewing and I look up at the dim light the lamp is giving off that makes the blood shimmer on my over joyous face. I lash my second sword out and it bursts covering us in glass and blood I laugh like a maniac. using my sword to slice her everywhere enjoying the site, eye candy to me as I hear her weak cries and screams and tilt my head curiously at her throat slicing it lightly as I whisper in her ear," Shut up..your voice annoys me.." I laugh at the cruel remark and continue the light torture of giving slices in all the area's I can find making her one huge cut.

_(And when I dream)_

_"No mommy, don't do it again _

_Don't do it again_

_I'll be a good boy_

_I'll be a good boy, I promise_

_No mommy don't hit me _

_Why did you have to hit me like that _

_Why did you have to be such a bitch _

_Why don't you,_

_Why don't you fuck off and die_

_Why can't you just fuck off and die_

_Why can't you just leave here and die _

_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch _

_FUCK YOU _

_I don't need this shit _

_You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore _

_How would you have to see how it feels mommy _

_Here it comes, get ready to die"_

The Happiness I feel inside as I crush her teeth in and break off all her fingers and take a candle lighting it I let the wax drip into her wounds, My inhuman like feelings double as an insane laugh escapes my lips again and I see her weak crumbled form trying to crawl to the door and I see a man in the doorway her new lover, her new boy toy, some stupid man whore. I see him cradle her in his arms, he has dark brown short hair and an aged old face, I laugh again and glare at him, his mouth and eyes begin to bleed as I advance, his nose and ears begin to bleed and he screams and begins to run out to the road and stops to look back at me and I smirk and my head twists impossibly and cracks loudly as I whisper," Die...Kaa-san..." immediately she explodes her whole body is blood covering him and the pavement and he screams into the night and I laugh, seconds later a semi-truck comes out of no where and slams into the man and he splatters onto the road as well, I see a man get out of the truck and he smirks at me in a black rocker t-shirt and ripped blue jeans with a cigarette in his thin cherry lips." Hazusa..." I stalk forward slowly and he puts his arm around my waist, I am still trembling with the pleasure of the killings as he pulls me into his stolen Semi and places a cig in my mouth and lights it. He begins to drive us away it is now almost 3 in the morning and I smile sated and content I close my eyes, I deserve some rest after the brutal massacre of that human piece of filth that is my mother, don't I? Haha see you next time.

-The End


	7. Chapter 7

Machiavellism Glee Me

My body was pumping with a power I didn't know, I was finally snapping, the Semi came to a stop and we both got out, Hazusa looked over at me and said," I trust you..my life is yours for tonight.." we both walked towards a warehouse, inside it was all black with hooks and chains from the ceiling, A smirk spread across my lips at what I saw next, a huge wheel standing up with letters and symbols and three rows of escalating seats filled with children all of them looking at me blankly, some of the scared and crying, others shivering from cold.

"MY COMEUPPANCE & YOUR IGNORANCE

LYRICAL SHOW TIME

Full of ABILITY I's the Blood Red SHOW TIME SHOW TIME

COMICAL SHOW TIME

Inflammation of VITALITY It's the Blood Red SHOW TIME SHOW TIME

CYNICAL SHOW TIME

REALITY comes to life It's the Blood Red SHOW TIME SHOW TIME

SHOW TIME

RADICAL SHOW TIME

ETERNITY breaks It's the Blood Red SHOW TIME SHOW TIME"

I made an approving moan in my throat as I walked forward and looked at all the little children putting my hands up and whispered gently," I will...set you all free...put your trust inside me...give your life to me..and I'll take away all your agony..I'll make it all better..." There eyes where on me, Hazusa stepped in front of the wheel and I strapped him down with tape and took my out two razor blades from my back pocket and sliced each other deep into his wrists keeping them there, he winced but smiled at me. I licked up his cheek before spinning the wheel, I looked behind it and a huge hand that he had made was there, I looked up in the ceilings rafters and I smirked.

"That's right, I still can't find the meaning of my existence

That's why I slice the meaning on my body more and more

and more and more and more

-Go ahead and laugh, and just walk away-"

Running and jumping up into the rafters I took out the pocket knife I always hid in my anklet and sliced the rope and just over there heads came a huge razor blades, me riding on the top It sliced into the huge hand and blood and bodies began to pour out as I back flipped off and laughed watching the huge amount of blood flow all around the room getting on my ankles all the way to my knees before it started to flood out the doors, I turned back to the children soaking in blood and smiled coming towards them. I put my hand to my eyes and ripped it out they watched me and I smirked throwing my eye down and continuing my walk towards them and I went to a little boy sitting in the middle he looked at me with a null expression and I clutched him by the sides of his head and leaned down. I opened my fanged mouth and ripped at his throat clawing at his face with long steel nails tearing him open until he was a ripped apart bloody mess, all he was by then was ripped shoulders with no head or neck his legs still shaking from the pain. I licked my blood stained lips and looked around at the kids each had a razor blade on there desks and I smiled more.

"The voices of back stabbers still stick to me

Someday maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe the voice

will be heard straight to my heart

-Go ahead and laugh, and break away-"

I ripped out my other eye and giggles in an insane psychopathic manner as I looked at them all without eyes as blood tears made there paths down my face and I took my nice and cut all the way around my wrist then down the center and I ripped apart the veins and inside spraying the children with my liquid life force, they where to deep into my hypnosis to feel anything but nothing now, as I made everything go black my demonic powers flowed over my body I shook with the pleasure of power. Suddenly the lights came on, on all the walls surrounding the small warehouse where eyes stuck on toothpicks against the wall, the whole room was staring back at us, and we are here standing now without eyes as one.

"HURRY UP! HURRY UP! WRIST-CUT SHOW

HURRY UP! HURRY UP! WRIST-CUT SHOW

NO THANK YOU! NO THANK YOU! ... GOOD BYE!

HURRY UP! HURRY UP! WRIST-CUT SHOW

HURRY UP! HURRY UP! WRIST-CUT SHOW

It's better then to not even notice it

MY COMEUPPANCE & YOUR IGNORANCE

THAT'S ALL I KNOW ABOUT IT GO AHEAD!"

I fell onto the ground seizures of pleasure washing over my body as my cloths where being ripped off by my own hands I could feel my eyes changing to a dark red striped with grey color as demonic wings spread through my back and my skin began to pale even more. My hair changed from black to a silver blue color as I stood from the ground and looked back at them, they all stood with me even the child I had ripped apart stood as now we are one," Follow after me.."

"HURRY UP! HURRY UP! WRIST-CUT SHOW

HURRY UP! HURRY UP! WRIST-CUT SHOW

NO THANK YOU! NO THANK YOU! ... GOOD BYE!

HURRY UP! HURRY UP! WRIST-CUT SHOW

HURRY UP! HURRY UP! WRIST-CUT SHOW

SHOW TIME Its non of my business ... hehehe

THAT'S ALL I KNOW ABOUT IT GO AHEAD!

PLEASE COME TO THE LAST GASP WITH ME MY PLEASURE"

I took the razor blade and sliced down my wrist, they all picked up there razors and sliced down there wrist, I laughed manically as they sold there souls to me and I walked forward seeing the top of the stairs that the children where lined on at the top was a throne, I walked forward and sat upon the throne, naked and now clean I smirked as all the children fell on the floor dead their souls came to me and filled my body I turned them all black and licked my lips at the beautiful taste of sins. I got up and walked towards Hazusa and stopped the wheel untiing him and taking the razors from his wrist, he panted and smiled a gentle smile at me, I only twisted my neck and began to walk away he got up and followed me, I got outside and my demonic form shed from my body wings disappearing into black feathers then into nothingness I fell onto the ground naked in my human form now, Hazusa cradle me and took me into his stolen semi-truck and me drove home, he looked at me and stroked my face lovingly before he sped off into the dawn stained morning.

The End


End file.
